Chronological List of Films
1890 1896 * The House of the Devil 1900 1903 * The Sick Kitten 1910 1910 * Thomas Edison's Frankenstein 1913 * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde 1915 * The Birth of a Nation (film) * The Champion (Lost film) 1919 * Broken Blossoms 1920 1920 * An Eastern Westerner * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (John Barrymore) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Sheldon Lewis) * The Mark of Zorro * Suds * Way Down East (Lost film) 1921 * The Kid 1922 * Blood and Sand * Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror 1923 ''' * Black Oxen '''1924 * Greed * Sherlock Jr. 1925 * The Gold Rush * The Lost World * The Phantom of the Opera 1926 * The Bat * Don Juan * The General * The Sea Beast 1927 * The Jazz Singer * London After Midnight (Lost film) * Metropolis 1928 * The Circus * The Passion of Joan of Arc * We Faw Down 1929 * Big Business * The Show of Shows 1930 1930 * Animal Crackers 1931 * City Lights * Dracula (English Version) * Frankenstein * Monkey Business * Pardon Us 1932 * 20,000 Years in Sing, Sing * Any Old Port! * Blonde Venus * Call Her Savage * Forbidden * Horse Feathers * Grande Hotel * The Mummy * Murders in the Rue Morgue * Pack Up Your Troubles * Scarface * White Zombie 1933 * Bombshell * Dancing Lady * The Devil's Brother * Duck Soup * The Invisible Man * Gold Diggers of 1933 * King Kong * She Done Him Wrong * Sons of the Desert 1934 * The Black Cat * It Happened One Night 1935 * The 39 Steps * A Night at the Opera * Bride of Frankenstein * Captain Blood * Gold Diggers of 1935 * The Raven * Top Hat 1936 * Anything Goes * The Bohemian Girl * Born to Dance * Captain January * The Devil-Doll * Dracula's Daughter * Modern Times * Swing Time 1937 * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1938 * The Adventures of Robin Hood * Jezebel * The Lady Vanishes * Room Service 1939 * Dark Victory * Gone with the Wind * Ninotchka * Son of Frankenstein * The Wizard of Oz 1940 1940 * A Chump at Oxford * City for Conquest * Fantasia * Foreign Correspondent * The Great Dictator * The Ghost Breakers * The Letter * One Night in the Tropics * Pinocchio * The Philadelphia Story * Rebecca 1941 * The Black Cat * Buck Privates * Citizen Kane * Dumbo * In the Navy * Hold That Ghost * Keep 'Em Flying * The Maltese Falcon * Suspicion * The Wolf Man 1942 * Bambi * Casablanca * Cat People * The Ghost of Frankenstein * Pardon My Sarong * Road to Morocco * Ride 'Em Cowboy * Rio Rita * Saboteur * Who Done It? 1943 * Above Suspicion * Bataan * Crazy House * The Dancing Masters * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Girl Crazy * It Ain't Hay * Hit the Ice * The Leopard Man * Shadow of a Doubt * Son of Dracula 1944 * Arsenic and Old Lace * Cry of the Werewolf * Cover Girl * The Curse of Cat People * Double Indemnity * Dragon Seed * House of Frankenstei * In Society * Laura * The Lodger * Lost in a Harem * Mr. Skeffington * The Mummy's Curse * The Mummy's Ghost * To Have and Have Not 1945 * Abbott and Costello in Hollywood * And Then There Were None * The Bells of St. Mary's * Detour * Here Come the Co-Eds * Isle of the Dead * Mildred Pierce * The Naughty Nineties * Spellbound 1946 * The Big Sleep * Blue Skies * Dressed to Kill * It's a Wonderful life * Gilda * The Killers * Little Giant * Notorious * The Time of Their Lives 1947 * Buck Privates Come Home * Monsieur Verdoux 1948 * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein 1949 * Africa Screams 1950 1950 * Abbott and Costello in the Foreign Legion * All About Eve * The Asphalt Jungle * Cinderella * Stage Fright 1951 * Atoll K * Strangers on a Train * The Thing from Another World 1952 * Singin' in the Rain 1953 * The Beast from 20,0000 Fathoms * Gentlemen Prefer Blondes * It Came from Outer Space * Les Vacances de Monsieur Hulot 1954 * Creature from the Black Lagoon * Dial M for Murder * River of No Return * Rear Window 1955 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy * Bride of the Monster * Lady and the Tramp * The Quatermass Xperiment * Rebel Without a Cause * The Seven Year Itch * To Catch a Thief * The Trouble with Harry 1956 * The Bad Seed * Giant * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * The Man Who Knew Too Much * The Searchers 1957 * 12 Angry Men * The Abominable Snowman * An Affair to Remember * Attack of the Crab Monsters * The Bachelor Party * Band of Angels * The Bridge on the River Kwai * The Curse of Frankenstein * The Deadly Mantis * Funny Face * Jailhouse of Rock * Kiss Them for Me * Legend of the Lost * Night of the Demon * Pal Joey * The Prince and the Showgirl * Raintree Country * Sayonara * Sweet Smell of Success * The Undead * Will Success Spoil Rock Hunter? 1958 * The 7th Voyage of Sinbad * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman * Auntie Mame * The Blob * Carry On Sergeant * Cat on a Hot Tin Roof * Corridors of Blood * The Defiant Ones * Dracula * Elevator to the Gallows * The Fly * Harry Black * Gigi * Man of the West * Mon Oncle * The Revenge of Frankenstein * Some Came Running * Touch of Evil * Vertigo 1959 * The 30 Foot Bride of Candy Rock * Anatomy of a Murder * The Bat * Ben-Hur * The Best of Everything * But No for Me * Career * The Devil's Disciple * Imitation of Life * The Killer Shrews * A Hole in the Head * The Hound of the Baskervilles * House on Haunted Hill * North by Northwest * The Nun's Story * Plan 9 from Outer Space * Operation Petticoat * Return of the Fly * Rio Bravo * A Summer Place * Shake Heads with the Devil * Sleeping Beauty * Some Like It Hot * The Tingler * The Wasp Woman 1960 1960 * 13 Ghosts * The Apartment * The Bellboy * Beyond the Time Barrier * Black Sunday * The Brides of Dracula * Can-Can * Cinderfella * Eyes Without a Face * La Dolce Vita * The Little Shop of Horrors * The Lost World * North to Alaska * Pollyanna * Psycho * Swiss Family Robinson * Village of the Damned * The World of Suzie Wong 1961 * The Absent-Minded Professor * Ada * Babes in Toyland * Breakfast at Tiffany's * The Comancheros * The Curse of the Werewolf * The Day the Earth Caught Fire * The Innocents * One Hundred and One Dalmatians * One, Two, Three * The Pit and the Pendulum * West Side Story 1962 * All Faw Down * The Brain That Wouldn't Die * Cape Fear * Carry On Cruising * Carnival of Souls * The Day of the Triffids * Days of Wine and Roses * Dr. No * Hatari! * Lawrence of Arabia * Lolita * Night of the Eagle * Only Two Can Play * What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? 1963 * America, America * Beach Party * The Birds * Black Sabbeth * Call Me Bwana * The Caretakers * Charade * Cleopatra * From Russia with Love * The Incredible Journey * The Haunting * The Leopard * McLintock! * The Nutty Professor * The Pink Panther * The Raven * Shock Corridor * The Sword in the Stone 1964 * Advance to the Rear * The Americanization of Emily * Becket * Bikini Beach * Blood and Black Lace * Carry On Cleo * The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Dr. Strangelove * The Evil of Frankenstein * Hush... Hush, Sweet Charlotte * The Killers (remake) * Goldfinger * The Last Man on Earth * Marnie * Mary Poppins * The Masque of the Red Death * My Fair Lady * The Night of the Iguana * A Shot in the Dark * Suna no Onna * Zulu 1965 * The Art of Love * Brainstorm * The City Under the Sea * The Collector * Curse of the Fly * Darling * Doctor Zhivago * Planet of the Vampire * Repulsion * The Spy Who Came in from the Cold * The Sound of Music * The World of Abbott and Costello 1966 * A Man and a Woman * After the Fox * Alfie * Batman * Blow-Up * Born-Free * The Chase * Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round * Dracula - Prince of Darkness * Person * The Plague of the Zombies * One Million Years B.C. * Seconds * Torn Curtain * Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? 1967 * Bonnie and Clyde * Casino Royale * Cool Hand Luke * The Fox * The Fearless Vampire Killers * Frankenstein Created Woman * The Graduate * Guess Who's Coming to Dinner * In the Heat of the Night * The Jungle Book * Quatermass and the Pit * Playtime * Valley of the Dolls * You Only Live Twice * The Young Girls of Rochefort 1968 * 2001: A Space Odyssey * The Anniversary * Bullitt * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * Coogan's Bluff * Dracula Has Risen from the Grave * Funny Girl * The Love Bug * Night of the Living Dead * The Odd Couple * Oliver! * Planet of the Apes * Romeo and Juliet * Rosemary's Baby * Witchfinder General * Yellow Submarine 1969 * Anne of the Thousand Days * Cactus Flower * Easy Rider * Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed * Midnight Cowboy * Topaz * The Undefeated 1970 1970 Airport Alex in Wonderland The Aristocats Beneath the Planet of the Apes The Bird with the Crystal Plumage Carry On Up the Jungle Colossus: The Forbin Project The Dark Side of Tomorrow Five Easy Pieces Le Cercle Rouge MASH Patton Scars of Dracula Scrooge Taste the Blood of Dracula Trog The Vampire Loves A Walk in the Spring Rain 1971 Sex and the Vampire The Abominable Dr. Phibes The Anderson Tapes Bananas Bedknobs and Broomsticks Big Jake Billy Jack Carnal Knowledge Diamonds Are Forever Dirty Harry Duel Escape from the Planet of the Apes Fiddler on the Roof The French Connection Klute Harold and Maude Let's Scare Jessica to Death Lust for a Vampire Play Misty for Me Shaft Straw Dogs Summer of '42 Sunday Bloody Sunday THX 1138 Trafic Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 1972 1776 The Amazing Mr. Blunden Another Nice Mess Asylum Avanti! Baron Blood Ben Beware! The Blob Black Gunn Blood Feast Blacula Cabaret The Candidate The Carey Treatment The Cowboys Deliverance Dracula A.D. 1972 Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex* (*But Were Afraid to Ask) Frenzy Fritz the Cat Fury of the Wolfman Joe Kidd The Getaway The Godfather The Last House on the Left Last Tango in Paris The Mechanic Necromancy Pink Flamingos The Poseidon Adventure Sleuth Snowball Express Super Fly Tales From The Crypt 1973 Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies Amarcord American Graffiti And Now the Screaming Starts Arnold The Baby Badlands Bang the Drum Slowly Battle for the Planet of the Apes Black Caesar Blume in Love Book of Numbers Breezy Cahill U.S. Marshal Charley and the Angel The Candy Snatchers Cinderella Liberty Charlotte's Web Class of '44 Coffy The Crazies Crypt of the Living Dead The Day of the Jackal Don't Look Now Enter the Dragon The Exorcist The Friends of Ediie Coyle High Plains Diifter The Last of Sheila The Last Detail The Legend of Hell House Live and Let Die The Long Goodbye Magnum Force Mean Streets Paper Moon Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid Papillion Robin Hood Serpico The Sting The Three Musketeers Vault of Horror The Wicker Man 1974 99 and 44/100% Dead Abby Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore Airport 1975 Blood for Dracula Benji Billy Two Hats Black Christmas Blazing Saddles Buster and Billie Butley California Split The Castaway Cowboy Chinatown The Coversation Dark Star Female Trouble Foxy Brown Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell Harry and Tonto Herbie Rides Again The Godfather Part II The Longest Yard The Man With The Golden Gun The Sugarland Express The Super Cops Sweet Movie The Taking of Pelham One Two Three The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Thunderbolt and Lightfoot Vampyres A Woman Under the Influence Young Frankenstein 1975 The Adventures of the Wilderness Family The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother The Apple Dumpling Gang At Long Last Love Barry Lyndon A Boy and His Dog Cooley High Cooskin Deep Red Dog Day Afternoon Farewell, My Lovely Jaws Monty Python and the Holy Grail Nashville One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest The Return of the Pink Panther Rooster Cogburn The Stepford Wives Three Days of the Condor 1976 Alice, Sweet Alice All the President's Men Breaking Point Burnt Offerings Carrie The Enforcer Family Plot Fellini's Casanova The Food of the Gods Grizzly Marathon Man The Omen The Pink Panther Strikes Again The Ritz Rocky The Shootist Silent Movie Taxi Driver The Town That Dreaded Sundown 1977 Airport '77 Annie Hall Black Sunday Bobby Deerfield A Bridge Too Far Close Encounters of the Third Kind Demon Seed The Hills Have Eyes House The Kentucky Fried Movie Looking for Mr. Goodbar The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh New York, New York Pete's Dragon The Rescuers Saturday Night Fever Shock Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger The Spy Who Loved Me Star Wars Suspeira 1978 The Bad News Bears Go to Japan The Boys from Brazil Cat from Outer Space Damien: Omen II Dawn of the Dead Death on the Nile Invasion of the Body Snatchers Grease Goin' South Jaws 2 Halloween Midnight Express National Lampoon's Animal House Revenge of the Pink Panther Superman Thank God It's Friday Watership Down 1979 1941 Alien All That Jazz Americathon The Amityville Horror Apocalypse Now Being There Dracula Escape from Alcatraz Mad Max The Muppet Movie Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht Phantasm Rocky II Star Trek: The Motion Picture When a Stranger Calls 1980 1980 Airplane! American Gigolo Antropophagus Any Which Way You Can Atlantic City Altered States The Blue Lagoon The Blues Brothers Bronco Billy Caddyshack The Changeling Cruising Dressed to Kill The Elephant Man The Empire Strikes Back The Fiendish Plot of Dr. Fu Manchu Flash Gordon Friday the 13th (followed by tree sequels and one remake) The Frog Ordinary People Popeye Prom Night Raging Bull The Shining Stardust Memories Stir Crazy Superman II Terror Train Urban Cowboy Xanadu The Watcher in the Woods 1981 Absence of Malice The Amateur American Pop An American Werewolf in London Arthur Blow Out Body Heat Buddy Buddy The Burning The Cannonball Run Carbon Copy Cattle Annie and Little Britches Chariots of Fire Clash of the Titans Condorman Continental Divide Coup de Torchon Dragonslayer Das Boot Endless Love Escape from New York The Evil Dead Excalibur The Fox and the Hound For Your Eyes Only Friday the 13th Part II Halloween II Heavy Metal History of the World: Part I The Howling Gallipoli Ghost Story The Great Muppet Caper La Guerre du feu Mad Max 2 Mommie Dearest My Dinner with Andre Possession On Golden Pond The Postman Always Rings Twice Raiders of the Lost Ark Reds Scanners S.O.B. Stripes Taps Time Bandits Thief White Great 1982 48 Hrs. Airplane II: The Sequel An Officer and a Gentleman Annie Amityville II: The Possession The Beast Within Basket Case The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas Blade Runner Cannery Row Cat People Creepshow The Dark Crystal E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Eating Raoul Fast Times at Ridgemont High Firefox Friday the 13th Part III Forbidden World Halloween III: Season of the Witch Gandhi Rambo Rocky III Pink Floyd: The Wall Poltergeist The Secret of NIMH The Slumber Party Massacre Sophie's Choice The Thing Tootsie Tron The Toy Victor/Victoria 1983 All the Right Moves Amityville 3-D The Big Chill Christine Cujo The Dead Zone Doctor Detroit Jaws 3-D Monty Python National Lampoon's Vacation Private School Psycho II Risky Business Scarface Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi Staying Alive Sudden Impact Superman III Terms of Endearment Trading Places Valley Girl Videodrome Yentl Zelig 1984 1984 (Film) Beverly Hills Cop Body Double Children of the Corn Firestarter Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Ghostbusters Gremlins The Natural A Nightmare on Elm Street (followed by six or seven sequels and one remake) Paris, Texas Star Trek III: The Search for Spock Starman The Terminator The Woman in Red 1985 After Hours Back to the Future The Black Cauldron Brazil The Breakfast Club The Bride Cat's Eye The Color Purple The Falcon and the Snowman Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Fright Night The Goonies Ladyhawke Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge Pale Rider Pee-wee's Big Adventure Rambo II Re-Animator The Return of the Living Dead Return to Oz Rocky IV Santa Claus: The Movie The Stuff A View to a Kill Weird Science Witness 1986 Aliens An American Tail April Fool's Day At Close Range Back to School Big Trouble in Little China Blue Velvet The Color of Money Critters Crocodilo Dundee Down and Out in Beverly Hills Ferris Bueller's Day Off Flight of the Navigator The Fly Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives The Hitcher Howard the Duck The Great Mouse Detective The Golden Child Labyrinth Little Shop of Horrors Maximum Overdrive The Mission The Money Pit The Name of the Rose Peggy Sue Got Married Platoon Pretty in Pink Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home Something Wild The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2 Three Amigos Top Gun 1987 Aenigma 84 Charing Cross Road Adventures in Babysitting Angel Heart Angustia Beverly Hills Cop II Can't Buy Me Love Cry Freedom Dirty Dancing Empire of the Sun Evil Dead II Fatal Attraction Full Metal Jacket Harry and the Hendersons Hellraiser Jaws: The Revenge Innerspace La Bamba The Last Emperor The Living Daylights The Lost Boys Lethal Weapon Mannequin Masters of the Universe The Monster Squad A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors Over the Top Planes, Trains & Automobiles Predator The Princess Bride Radio Days Raising Arizona RoboCop The Running Man The Secret of My Success Spaceballs Stakeout Superman IV: The Quest for Peace Three Men and a Baby The Untouchables Wall Street The Witches of Eastwick 1988 The Accidental Tourist The Accused The Adventures of Barão Munchausen Arthur 2: On the Rocks Beaches Beetlejuice Big The Big Blue Big Top Pee-wee Bird The Blob Bloodsport Bright Lights, Big City Bull Durham Caddyshack II Cinema Paradiso Child'd Play Cocktail Colors Coming to America Crocodile" Dundee II Dangerous Liaisons Dead Ringers The Dead Pool Die Hard Dirty Rotten Scoundrels A Fish Called Wanda Frantic Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Funny Farm Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers The Great Outdoors The Land Before Time Midnight Run Mississippi Burning The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad (original title: The Naked Gun) A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master Oliver & Company Rain Man Rambo III They Live Scrooged Shoot to Kill Stand and Deliver Tucker: The Man and His Dream Twins Willow Who Framed Roger Rabbit Working Girl Young Guns 1989 The Abyss All Dogs Go to Heaven Back to the Future Part II Batman Black Rain Born on the Fourth of July The 'Burbs The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover Dead Poets Society Dead Calm Do the Right Thing Driving Miss Daisy The Fly 2 Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers Harlem Nights Henry V Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Ghostbusters II Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Licence to Kill The Little Mermaid Look Who's Talking Major League My Left Foot National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Pumpkinhead Say Anything... Sea of Love See No Evil, Hear No Evil Turner & Hooch UHF Uncle Buck The War of the Roses Weekend at Bernie's When Harry Met Sally... 1990 1990 Air America Arachnophobia Awakenings Back to the Future Part III The Bonfire of the Vanities Child's Play 2 Cry-Baby Darkman Days of Thunder Dick Tracy Die Hard 2 DuckTales: the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Edward Scissorhands The Exorcist III Home Alone Jacob's Ladder King of New York Internal Affairs Ghost The Godfather Part III Goodfellas Gremlins 2: The New Batch Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III Miller's Crossing Misery Nightbreed Predator 2 Pretty Woman The Rescuers Down Under Reversal of Fortune RoboCop 2 Rocky V Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tremors Trolls 2 The Two Jakes Two Evil Eyes Wild at Heart The Witches 1991 29th Street The Addams Family An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West Another You Barton Fink Beauty and the Beast Boyz n the Hood Cape Fear Child's Play 3 Father of the Bride Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Hook JFK The Man in the Moon The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear The People Under the Stairs Return To The Blue Lagoon The Silence of the Lambs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze Terminator 2: Judgment Day What About Bob? 1992 Aladdin Alien 2 Army of Darkness Bad Lieutenant Basic Instinct Batman Returns Bébé's Kids Beethoven Bram Stoker's Dracula The Bodyguard Candyman Chaplin Death Becomes Her The Crying Game A Few Good Men Hoffa Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Honey, I Blew Up the Kid A League of Their Own Malcolm X The Muppet Christmas Carol My Cousin Vinny A River Runs Through It Single White Female Sleepwalkers White Men Can't Jump 1993 Addams Family Values The Age of Innocence Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Way Benny e Joon Carlito's Way Falling Down The Fugitive Gilbert Grape Groundhog Day Grumpy Old Men Jurassic Park In the Line of Fire Indecent Proposal Mrs. Doubtfire The Nightmare Before Christmas A Perfect World The Pelican Brief Philadelphia The Piano The Remains of the Day Robin Hood: Men in Tights Schindler's List Short Cuts Sleepless in Seattle So I Married an Axe Murderer Super Mario Bros. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III 1994 Ace Ventura Airheads Beverly Hills Cop III Blank Check Cabin Boy Cemetery Man Ed Wood The Flintstones Forrest Gump Four Weddings and a Funeral Interview with the Vampire The Hudsucker Proxy Legends of the Fall Little Women The Little Rascals The Lion King Mary Shelley's Frankenstein The Mask Pulp Fiction The River Wild The Shawshank Redemption Speed Star Trek Generations Wes Craven's New Nightmare 1995 Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls Apollo 13 Babe Bad Boys The Basketball Diaries Before Sunrise Billy Madison Braveheart The Bridges of Madison County Crimson Tide Dead Man Walking Devil in a Blue Dress Die Hard with a Vengeance Empire Records Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers Heat Jumanji Gasper Get Shorty GoldenEye A Goofy Movie Pocahontas Se7en Species Tales from the Hood To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar To Die For Toy Story Twelve Monkeys The Usual Suspects Village of the Damned 1996 101 Dalmatians Bound The Birdcage Blood and Wine Breaking the Waves Bottle Rocket The Cable Guy Fargo Emma The English Patient Escape from L.A. Happy Gilmore The Hunchback of Notre Dame Independence Day Jack James and the Giant Peach Jingle All the Way Mission: Impossible Romeo + Juliet Scream Sleepers Sling Blade Space Jam Star Trek: First Contact Stealing Beauty A Time to Kill Twister 1997 Absolute Power An American Werewolf in Paris Anastasia As Good as It Gets Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery Batman e Robin Boogie Nights Deconstructing Harry Donnie Brasco Event Horizon Face/Off Good Will Hunting Hercules Home Alone 3 Jackie Brown L.A. Confidential Liar Liar The Lost World: Jurassic Park Lost Highway Men in Black Mimic The Postman Scream 2 Tomorrow Never Dies 1998 American History X Antz Apt Pupil Armageddon Babe: Pig in the City BASEketball The Big Lebowski Blade Bride of Chucky A Bug's Life Buffalo '66 Dark City Enemy of the State Ever After Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas Godzilla Halloween H20: 20 Years Later The Man in the Iron Mask Mulan The Negotiator Out of Sight Patch Adams The Parent Trap Pi Pleasantville The Prince of Egypt Rush Hour Rushmore Star Trek: Insurrection Saving Private Ryan Shakespeare in Love There's Something About Mary The Truman Show U.S. Marshals The Wedding Singer What Dreams May Come You've Got Mail 1999 Aftershock: Earthquake in New York (TV) 10 Things I Hate About You All About My Mother American Beauty American Pie Any Given Sunday Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me Being John Malkovich The Best Man Big Dadd The Blair Witch Project Boys Don't Cry Bowfinger Deep Blue Sea Dogma Election Eyes Wide Shut Fight Club The Insider Galaxy Quest Girl, Interrupted The Green Mile The Limey The Matrix The Mummy Never Been Kissed Notting Hill October Sky Office Space Runaway Bride The Sixth Sense Sleepy Hollow South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace The Talented Mr. Ripley Tarzan Three Kings Toy Story 2 The Virgin Suicides The World Is Not Enough 2000 2000 102 Dalmatians Almost Famous Battlefield Earth The Beach Best in Show Big Momma's House Bring It On O Brother, Where Art Thou? Cast Away Chocolat Coyote Ugly Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon The Emperor's New Groove The Family Man Final Destination How the Grinch Stole Christmas In the Mood for Love Meet the Parents Memento Next Friday Remember the Titans Requiem for a Dream Road Trip Scary Movie X-Men Unbreakable What Women Want The Whole Nine Yards American Psycho 2001 A Woman's Love The Affair of the Necklace A.I. Artificial Intelligence Along Came a Spider Amélie American Pie 2 Atlantis: The Lost Empire A Beautiful Mind Blow Bridget Jones's Diary The Fast and the Furious Jason X Jeepers Creepers Jurassic Park III Hannibal Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Gosford Park Ghost World The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Man Who Wasn't There Monsters, Inc Moulin Rouge Mulholland Drive Ocean's Eleven The Others Planet of the Apes The Piano Teacher The Royal Tenenbaums Rush Hour 2 Scary Movie 2 Shallow Hal Shrek Thirteen Ghosts Training Day Treading Water Vanilla Sky Zoolander 2002 28 Days Later About a Boy About Schmidt Adaptation Analyze That Austin Powers in Goldmember Bend It Like Beckham Blade II The Bourne Identity Bowling for Columbine Catch Me If You Can City of God Chicago Die Another Day Ice Age Insomnia Gangs of New York Halloween: Resurrection Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets The Hours Lilo & Stitch The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers May Men in Black II Minority Report My Big Fat Greek Wedding Panic Room The Pianist Punch-Drunk Love Red Dragon The Ring Road to Perdition The Rookie Scooby-Doo Snow Dogs Spider-Man Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones Sweet Home Alabama The Time Machine Treasure Planet Unfaithful A Walk to Remember We Were Soldiers 2003 2 Fast 2 Furious American Splendor American Wedding Anger Management Bad Santa Bad Boys II Bruce Almighty The Cat in the Hat Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Cheaper by the Dozen Dreamcatcher Elf Final Destination 2 Finding Nemo Freddy vs. Jason Holes How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days Hulk Kill Bill: Volume 1 The Italian Job The Last Samurai The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Lost in Translation Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World The Matrix Reloaded The Matrix Revolutions Mystic River Old School Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Scary Movie 3 School of Rock Something' Gotta Give Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Thirteen X-Men 2 Underworld 2004 13 Going on 30 Alfie The Aviator The Butterfly Effect Christmas with the Kranks Closer Collateral D.E.B.S. The Day After Tomorrow Dawn of the Dead DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind EuroTrip Finding Neverland Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Garden State Kill Bill: Volume 2 King Arthur The Grudge The Girl Next Door The Incredibles Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events Man on Fire Mean Girls Meet the Fockers Million Dollar Baby My Summer of Love Napoleon Dynamite The Notebook Ocean's Twelve The Phantom of the Opera The Polar Express Saving Face Saw Shaun of the Dead Shark Tale She Hate Me Shrek 2 Sideways Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow Spider-Man II The Terminal Van Helsing The Village White Chicks 2005 The 40-Year-Old Virgin The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D The Amityville Horror Batman Begins Brokeback Mountain Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Cinderella Man The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Coach Carter The Constant Gardener The Devil's Rejects Doom' Fantastic Four The Fog Four Brothers Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire A History of Violence Hitch The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Good Night, and Good Luck Girl Play Just Friends King Kong Kingdom of Heaven Kiss Kiss Bang Bang The Longest Yard Lord of War Madagascar Match Point Mr. & Mrs. Smith Munich The Pacifier Pride & Prejudice Red Eye Sky High Sin_City The Squid and the Whale Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith Walk the Line Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit War of the Worlds Wedding Crashers Where the Truth Lies Zathura: A Space Adventure (aka Zathura) 2006 Apocalypto Babel Basic Instinct 2 Black Christmas Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vrenon Blood Diamond The Bubble Borat Cars (film) Casino Royale Children of Men Click The Covenant The Da Vinci Code Deck the Halls The Devil Wears Prada The Departed Dreamgirls The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift The Fox and the Hound 2 Grandma's Boy Ice Age: The Meltdown Idiocracy Inside Man Happy Feet The Hills Have Eyes The Holiday Last Holiday The Lives of Others Little Miss Sunshine Monster House Night at the Museum The Prestige Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest The Pursuit of Happyness Silent Hill Snakes on a Plane Step Up Superman Returns Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby X-Men: The Last Stand When a Stranger Calls 2007 Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Halloween The Simpsons Movie 2008 The Curious Case of Benjamin Button Gran Torino Step Brothers WALL-E (remake) Prom Night 2009 Friday the 13th Up (2009 Film) 2010 2010 Inception Toy Story 3 2011 Titeuf, le film 2012 007 Skyfall Brave Lincoln Category:Lists Category:Offical pages